


Time Like Now

by B_Radley



Series: Genesis and Coda [10]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Drabble Collection, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Love, Name-days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: Fathers and daughters.Mothers and Sons.With nieces thrown in for good measure.





	1. Corellia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



The Corellian watches a powerful young woman’s eyes light up as she sees him. He is transported across the years by her purple eyes. 

He sees another beautiful woman with the same crimson skin, her amber eyes fatigued with hours of hard struggle. A tiny crimson bundle is fastened to her breast. The tiny bundle’s eyes open and lock on his.

The same now-black eyes that gaze at him from his arms in the present. “Happy Name-Day, _abeeyah_ ,” she says.

He kisses her cheek. “Happy Name-Day to you, my beautiful love,” he says. 

Draq’ Bel Iblis’s daughter holds him tighter.


	2. Krownest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mother to be, a niece, and a drawing.

Sabine watches her aunt from the doorway, as she rubs oil into her swollen belly. J’ohlana continues, but smiles. “Come on in, ‘bine. You’re no bother."

Sabine grins and enters the room. She pulls the parchment from behind her back. “Happy Name-Day, _bavo’du_ Lana.” A remarkable likeness for a young artist. 

The young girl has captured the Corellian looking at the horizon, clad in his new armor, his thoughtful expression shining through in his green eyes.

“Thank you, _ad’ika,_ ” Jo says.

She pats her belly. The young warrior-artist places her ear against the skin, just as the drawing-subject’s son kicks.

**Author's Note:**

>  _abeeyah_ \- Zeltron for principal Father


End file.
